


At A Loss For Words

by FATMBomb



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: rizzlesfanficchallenge, F/F, Gore, Kinda Dark, M/M, Really cute, Rizzles, Trigger Waring, Violence, i just wanted to read something like this, so I made it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: Jane and Maura are struggling to understand what their relationship is, while a new stranger appears in Jane's house.(I'm very bad at writing a summary, but its basically a story about rizzles with a twist)





	1. June

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this. Also, because I really love Florence + The Machine, each chapter is inspired by a song by one of their new songs from the album, High As Hope. Listen to it as you read if you want. Any comments are appreciated, thanks so much for reading.

There was a definite feeling of slumber that washed over Maura Isles as she sat at her desk. Her heavy head laying in her hands, fingers laced gently over her eyes; hiding her from the unforgiving gaze of the world. Or at least that's what it burned into her, unforgiving and unforgettable. A pain that she knew to well sometimes, something broke inside of her after last night. The wine she had drank seemed to fill her veins quicker than normal and the sudden grumble of need to hold her co-worker, her detective, her best friend, grew even bigger and glow brighter than ever before. The dryness of her lips smacked against each other, light piercing between the pockets of her fingers. 

In other words, she was hungover and maybe just a tad heartbroken Jane hadn't stayed over for the night.

The confusing feelings that flooded her mind whenever the elusive Italian flooded over the clean slate of her brain, seemed to be happening more and more often. When Jane would slide Maura's lunch over to, she read to much into the eyes that looked up at her with a sense of love. The soft touches, she leaned into more now. And on long days, filled with longer nights, she could rarely find time to fall asleep to anything else but the thought of wrapping the other woman into her arms, nuzzling her nose deep into the black locks, and than just easily laying a softer than heaven kiss upon her warm cheek.

'God, why?' Maura asked herself, quickly retorting about the levels of Oxycontin in her head, mixed with dopamine. 'Shush.' She bit back at herself, finally laying her throbbing head against the cluster of white tipped papers and hand written scrawled autopsy screenings. The next few moments were filled with a sudden pause and a few soild, deep, clean breathes. A tranquil moment filled her life and mind, the throbbing seemed to cease and the thoughts of Jane were gone. It was a peaceful numbness, even if it only lasted a very few seconds.

"Yo, Doctor Death." 

The voice filled her ears before it was followed with the click of old worn down work boots striking against the linoleum floor. Maura's stomach filled with a new sense of butterflies and the next breathe she took in, ready to use all of her strength to brave the sharp florescent lights, was suddenly taken out of her by the nimble fingers that danced along her back. "You okay Maur?" She asked, and Maura bit her lip harshly. The parched feeling of dry skin leapt onto her tongue, before long, the tranquil peace was gone. 

And Maura was happy for it and Jane....Well, she was just worried.

Maura was never like this, the one time Jane had ever seen this was one of the worst times of their lives. The one time Maura was arrested, the very thought of it made Jane's stomach sick. Her fingers gently curling into Maura's back, finally getting a response from the blonde.

"Hello, detective Smarty-Pants." That soft reply made the raven haired woman roll her eyes, an easy scowl lit across her face before pulling away from the woman. Maura sighed grateful for the lack of touch and yet missing the warmth that Jane just seemed to radiant. "What's wrong with you now?" Jane asked, her body moving to sit onto the clutter desk, ignoring the mess.

"I had a bit to much to drink last night after you left. And I'm just not really looking forward to anything but taking a long nap." Maura responded and Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "In your five hundred Egyptian thread count sheets with your temperdic mattress, that costs more than what I make in a year." Jane retorted and now it was Maura rolling her eyes. "I didn't hear you complain about it last time you slept over."

Jane grumbled and looked over at the woman, who was finally locking eyes with her. "Why do you think I didn't sleep over last night? Your bed is to rich for my blood." This was when Maura scoffed, her head laying softly in the crook of her arms, piled upon as homemade pillows. Crisp blonde hair leaving her eyes as she paused, it cascading over her face, and over one eye. Jane paused and looked softly at her, her finger tips moving a pieces of that beautiful hair to see more of her co-worker's heavenly face. 

Maura once again closed her eyes as the domestic blanket wrapped the two up in a sense of safety that they rarely felt except in each other's company. Jane felt her heartbeat pound against her chest as her finger brushed against the warm pulse of the doctor before her. Thoughts raced through her head of 'Acceptability' or 'Over stepping her boundaries'. Jane felt her chest puff up, wanting nothing more than to tuck the poor soul in her comfortable bed and climb in with her. 'Rizzoli, get a grip.' She felt herself yell in her mind, a confusing mess of anger and want filling her head.

It was bullshit.

The reason she gave Maura about her bed, it was a lie. She wanted nothing more than to climb in with her, snuggle, talk, and just grumble about everything. She would watch the rise and fall of the medical examiner's chest, she'd watch her eyelids close, watch as a soft smile worked its way across her lips. She always smiles during her sleep, Jane recalled; memories of the past making their way known. She didn't know how many times she found herself waiting for the other woman to fall asleep, just so she could see that smile.

A sigh passed through the air and Jane looked down, that same smile filled her right now. It was one of joy, of happiness, of love. Maura finally had silence, she was calm, she was safe in her sleep. Fingers gently traced patterns of nonsense against smooth skin, getting lost in just the feeling of connection, the two both noticed immdeientialy when Jane stopped, feeling a rougher patch.

There was a great empty flood of things that needed to be said that suddenly entered the room, a wave crashing against the shore. A tidal wave that they both looked at, wanting nothing but to avoid it, so they both looked the other way. But, Jane's fingers didn't stop; and that tidal wave was what crashed onto them. 'Maura's scar, that's the scar that bastard gave her.' Jane thought, tracing along the thing, precise scalpel incision cut along her neck. She could feel Maura swallow, feel her gulp, feel her body tense up almost.

"Does it hurt?" Jane asked, her voice trembling as her fingers made her way back up the scar another time before moving back down. "Not anymore. The memory does. But, I guess that is one thing we dont have to do." Maura smiled, not even opening her eyes. The fingers paused in the middle of the thin line and Jane spoke. "What do you mean, Maur?"

Another pause and within a beat she responded, "We're best friends. Don't best friends make friendship bracelets? Well, we have matching scars." That took the breath out of Jane Rizzoli. The words teased at her tongue and her fingers started stroking against the softer, unscared skin of Maura's neck. "Is...Is that what we are? Best friends?" Jane asked, not pausing, but feeling Maura visibly tense up. "If that's what you want. If that's all you want." Maura kept her eyes closed, not daring to look up at Jane. 'Please.' She pleaded, 'Just tell me. You're a detective Jane, get to the conculison.' Maura thought, but all Jane had to say was, "Best friends don't do this."

Maura nodded and pressed on, "They don't cuddle?" 

"And they don't touch like this...They...They don't act like us..." 

"Than what are we Jane?" Maura opened her eyelids, the flash of light striking her harshly, but Jane was more important to look at. Seeing the detective flustered, pausing, and the blush that flushed her cheeks, it was a sight to behold. "I...I don't kn-"

"Oh, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Another voice called out from the doorway, Frankie paused looking at the two with a sense of curiosity. "No. You weren't interrupting anything." Jane said, standing up and tugging on her black blazer, straitening something that didn't truly need to be straightened. Maura just sighed, visibly taking a deep breathe, before her fingers gently pressed against her scar. 

"Anything new on the case?" Jane asked, her younger brother earning a scowl and a punch from her as Frankie cocked one of his eyebrows up in the air. "Not really, but Ma did make us lunch." He said, motioning upstairs. "We can talk up there about, whatever you and the doc were doing." With that another punch landed on his shoulder before the eldest Rizzoli grabbed him and lead him upstairs. "Bye Maura!" Jane replied, peaking her head back in, and with a wave as well as blush from the two women, Jane was gone and Maura sighed into the empty air, her hand making the same pattern Jane had retraced over and over again, the same way Hoyt had cut it. It did hurt.

"Ow! Okay, just because I'm younger, dosnt mean you can just punch me and expect me to be quiet." Frankie reasoned with his older sister, only getting another punch. The two finally sitting down in the cafe. Another heightened pause fluttered through the two, followed only by a grumble from Jane. "So, Janie, wanna tell me what happened?" 

"Nothing happened, okay?" She glared, running her fingers into the mane of her hair, Jane couldn't help but close her eyes for one moment before the sound of her mother asking questions too filled the argument. "What happened?" Her mother said, the sound of cheap ceramic plates sliding across a fake wooden table flooded the air as another grumble left Jane. "Her and Maura we getting real close." Frankie smirked and Angela's smile filled her face.

"Finally. I've wanted grand babies for a while now. And with Maura, she'll take good care of you. We could have a little wedding for Jo and Bass while you get married, oh a double wedd-"

"Ma! No one is getting married. We just talked. That's it. Not even about relationships. Besides," Jane cracked her neck and looked at the two, as Frankie paused from eating his burger to look at her sister. "Besides what?" He asked, his mouth full, earning a slap on the shoulder from his mother with a towel. "Besides, I'm straight." She retorted, only to get a chuckle and a cough from the two.

Jane's eyes went wide and she leered at the two. "Really? Really you two? God, I can't believe you guys." She responded and Angela grabbed her shoulder gently. "Janie, you and Maura have had something going on for a while. The only one who can't see is you."

"Yea, and you're supposed to be the smart one, Clementine." Frankie chuckled, and Jane gritted her teeth together. "Yea, like you knew about Frost before you two got together." 

Frankie just shrugged and continued eating, a bit of mustard on his cheek. "We stopped dancing around it and we manned up. Unlike you and Maura. You just keep teasing each other, to scared to make the first move."

"Frankie, I'm not gay." Jane said, with as much conviction as she could offer and truthfully, she didn't know who she was trying to convince, herself or her family. Angela paused and her fingers began to play with the knitting of the towel. "Fine than, explain Susan Smart your senior year." The words hung in the air and Jane couldn't help but pause. "Explain why all of your relationships with guys don't work because of a lack of interest. Janie, you could be whatever, I just know that the day you came home with that busted bouquet of flowers and a cheap red container of chocolates you were a mess." Jane faltered as her mother spoke, her body feeling open and unmasked, it was like someone ripped open a memory she wanted to bury and just show it to the whole world.

"Maura will be a lot better for you than Susan Smart ever was." She finished, patting her daughter on the back with a sense of joy. There was a short buzz that filled the air and Jane looked down at her phone. It was Maura. 

Maura: Your place, tonight for a movie?

Jane smiled and Frankie quickly took her phone away. Jane's eyes went wide, glaring at her brother with a sick sense of anger. "Ah. Let me help. You're gonna thank you're brother for this later." He typed quickly, keeping it out of Jane's reach as Angela watched with a sense of joy. After a minute of pleading, scratches, and defeat, Frankie passed the phone back to Jane. Her eyes scanning over the texts as quickly as possible. 

Jane: You get the wine, I have the beer. Movie, but afterwards stay over. Its a date.

Jane blushed and sighed, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. But, knowing Maura had read it and hadn't responded sent a shiver of dread of her back. There was a moments pause as she was about to start laying into Frankie that her phone rang again.

Maura: Its a date. 7 @ yours

Jane blushed and sighed, her head heavy and her cheeks rosy. "See? Now you have a hot date. All thinks to your wonderful brother." Frankie snapped his thumbs as Frost walked into the cafe. His eyes darted to the siblings and as he walked over to the two, Jane spoke. "Well, maybe I should get you one too. Hey, Frost, Frankie was just talking about him wanting you to use your handcuffs on him tonight." She said in a cheery voice, the two men's faces turning bright red as Jane stood up, running away from the group, Frankie turning bright red. "Jane, I'm gonna kill you!" 

"You're welcome for your hot date too."

A few hours later Jane and Maura were sitting on Jane's couch, watching something that Jane took very little interest in. Her eyes were more focused on the happy joy look of the woman sitting only a few feet next to her. A soft smirk earned its way to etch on Rizzoli's face before she felt Maura's feet scrape against her legs. A jolt of electricity seemed to pass through both of them and brown met hazel before Maura spoke. "You shaved your legs. Are you hoping to get lucky tonight?" She asked, and Jane blushed, a sip from her beer before sitting the bottle down onto the floor. "Maybe. Depends if the person I'm wanting makes a move." A sly grin earned its way across Maura's face as her heart began hammering in her chest. The sudden shift and change in the atmosphere all because of one simple change.

"The big bad Jane Clementine Rizzoli to scared to make a move? Why?" There was a swish of wine against her lips and Maura had something dark in her eyes, something Jane had only ever seen once, with her uniform on and that whole night Maura avoided Jane to some extent, kept her at arms length away.

"Oh, the scared, tiny Maura Dorothea Isles, going to be the one than? Does she make the moves?" There was a chuckle, and Jane matched the dark sense of want with a bit of a heavy breath. "Does the doctor have a secret underneath that small mask?" A bite of her lip and a glance up and down from said doctor lead Jane feeling even more naked than she was, undressed from the track shorts and over sized tee shirt down to her boyshorts and sports bra. "Maybe, detective. But, that's your job to figure it out."

Silence filled the room once more before Jane felt something else touch her knee, a hand, fingers tracing her skin. A sharp intake of breath with a grasp of those nails, Jane sighed verbally into the air. "So, the detective dosnt mind scratches." Maura whispered to herself, hopefully noting it down in her brain for later usage. "Maur...Don't do this unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless it means something...Unless this will be a relationship that I can have and hold....Don't do this unless I can wake up in the morning next to you and hold you and listen to records with you and make you breakfast an-" There was a sudden jolt and the blanket was gone, the few feet that separated the women gone and instead Maura closed the distance quickly. Their lips inches apart as their breathing slowly went back to normal from heavy and needy.

Jane's hands clenched the comforter as her other nails dug deeply into the used couch cushions. "I want to hold you. I'm always the big spoon. That's my one rule, Janie." She said, a mumble into the air as she carefully got herself comfortable on Jane's lap. "Otherwise, I promise you everything you could ever want." Jane gulped and her fingers gently pressed against the scar across Maura's neck. 

Maura's warm fingers crawled their way up to Jane's neck as she sighed into the open air, stroking across the same scalpel created scar. "Best friends don't do this." Jane responded and Maura nodded. "What if we were more?" The silence of the air nodded and Jane couldn't help but smile at the thought of dancing with Maura at night, holding her in her arms, sneaking more instant into her cubards. The thought of family dinners, being family dinners. "Do girlfriends do this?" Jane asked into the thin air and Maura's eyes lit up at the words. Her heart beat quicker and heavier in her chest. "No, Jane. They do this." Without a moment's hesitation, their lips met and the two melted into one another.

The scent of Maura was heavenly and Jane couldn't help but feel lighter and lighter as her body seemed to shake within herself. She was a mess after a first kiss, just after one sullen gravitational pull lead her into the woman across from her. She smelled like smoke, a campfire where you see the sparks and embers enter someone's eyes. White rabbits that suddenly take all of the air out of your lungs and force themselves down your throat. But, this wasn't force, it was given. Jane had never given something like this, something she needed so badly to another person. And Maura was the perfect one to give it to.

Maura got lost in the way that Jane seemed to shudder underneath her, like she was just dropped into an ice bath. Her heart hammered against her chest and she regretted every day that she hadn't spent with Jane. She regretted everyday not having the soft yet rough tender yet rocky feel of Jane's lips pressed against hers. It was a mess, no she was a mess. The one in control was a mess and the only thing that could tear them away was the world ending.

 

"I smell lavender and fear."

The words filled the air and the Earth had ended, the voice that haunted both of their dreams suddenly cascaded around the darkened room. Without a moments notice, Jane grabbed her gun from across the table and pointed it at where the voice, that demon, was coming from, the front door. "Maura, up. Please, get the lights on." The other woman just nodded and turned on every light she could see, before Jane opened the door, ready to shoot. The fear of Hoyt, the sound of his voice, the hate, the nightmares, everything cultivated itself into a trigger finger and Jane was ready to pull before that hellspawn of a man entered her life again. A retracing of her last events suddenly filled her mind and she couldn't help but shudder, she knew she killed him. She put that scalpel in his chest, she had washed his blood from underneath her finger nails. No, she had finished him. Which was why when she opened the door, all she saw was a tall girl with a mess of shaky black hair like hers, standing, shaking from the cold, in a ratted BCU sweatshirt and track shorts. Nothing but a cheap smartphone with a video of Hoyt in one hand and a scalpel in her other.

Jane couldn't shoot the girl, in fact she was scared out of her wits. The girl looked up, her gaze finally meet Jane and Rizzoli thought she had finally met something of Hoyt's that she couldn't kill, herself. "Hello Jane, meet Minerva. I call her Minnie." Hoyt paused as the girl handed Jane the video, "She reminds me of you, and I just had to take her. Give you something that you'd never forget. What I did to you." 

Jane took a deep breath in and looked at the girl, that's when the girl jumped, and the scalpel entered her hand.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Minnie and everything going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really excited to write another chapter. Thank you guys for all of the support that you've been giving me for this piece. I'm super excited to keep writing, hope you all enjoy. And as always any comments or reviews are welcome. 
> 
> But, there is talks about rape, abuse, and drug usage in this chapter as a fair warning.

Jane Rizzoli never thought that she would ever need stitches in the palm of her hand again. She never thought that the scar that lay blantaly across her palms would ever be breached again. But, somehow it was. And that skinny, mess of a girl was panting over the cop. Her black curled hair hiding her eyes as she crouched over the older cop. Shaky hands with a mix of terrified breath flooded the mixture of tense air around them.

Jane paused, blinking back tears as she threw the girl off of her, slamming her back into the nearby wall. In a scramble Jane pulled the scapel out of her left palm and with rich, crimsion dripping from her hand, she stood. A tower over the now bleeding girl, the voice of Hoyt long gone from the pounding deep in Jane's ears. It was another tidal wave, a tidal wave that Jane alone was looking at, no Frost, no Frankie, and no Maura to hold her hand and look at it with her. 

No, she couldnt hear the cries the girl made nor the sound of Maura on the phone with Korsak. She couldnt hear Maura lock the front door in rush, or hear Maura grab the handcuffs. She just heard a crash, she heard an evil chuckle on repeat, and she heard herself crying down in that basement. The breath of that monster of a man all to close for comfort. She could hear the shots, feel herself bleeding onto the floor, she could hear each drop as it pooled around her.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jane leapt on the girl. She spun her around and threw the scalpel to the floor, pinning the younger version of herself beneath her, a knee between her shoulder blades as Jane panted. "Maura, handcuffs." She asked, her voice striving to seem stronger than it was, but Maura heard the shake. She heard the quiver, the terrified grimace, but in a quick second the handcuffs were placed in Jane's hands and than attached to the girl's wrists. 

Maura sighed, pausing as a new sense of quiet fell over the apartment once more, one filled by the young girl's sobs. He chest heaved against the floor as Jane pressed down harder, fear in her eyes. Tears streamed down her face and Maura paused to look at her, under control for once. She was lanky, taller than Maura and almost Jane. Her hair almost matched Jane's perfectly and the eyes, the eyes were the same as Jane's too. They were fearful, terrified yet defiant. She knew what Hoyt saw in her.

It was a terrifying conclusion, a still dreadful thought that every once in a while appeared in Maura's mind, the thought that stemmed from drawing the same comparisons between Hoyt and herself. The thought that she was just a womanly version of him, same mind, same process, same skills. But, somehow she had won Jane over. Yet, over a few sullen days of sulking, of beating herself up over the very issue, Jane drug it out of her. She listed the ways they were different, the love, the compassion, and the obvious serial killer issue.

But, now as this girl looked up at Maura, she felt she was the monster. She felt pity and yet gratefulness that Jane had handcuffed her. Maura saw the shame, the anger, but more importantly the fear. The creeping darkness that seemed to envelope the girl, shivers were sent up and down her body as she looked deeper into her eyes. Her fingers gently moved over to the girl's face, moving a thick curl behind her ear. Flinching, Maura felt the shivers that the girl quaked with each simple move. Fingers skimmed over the girl's tanner neck, no patch of skin wasn't rough, only thin divest laid clean. Pulling away, her gaze fell on Jane, gritting her teeth, she didn't know what to even say. 

"Janie!" Frankie said, opening the door, Frost right behind, gun drawn and already pointing at the girl. Maura searched for her eyes once more, but they were closed. Tears streamed out of them and onto the ground, mixing with Jane's blood to blur the thins of what was thicker. Helping her up, Jane stood as Korsak and Frost pulled the girl off of the ground roughly. "Be careful." Maura spoke, noticing the cuffs digging deep into the girl's arms. "Why?" Korsak asked, his eyes scanning over the scene once more. Maura paused, the medical examiner only saying what she needed. "Because, I need to make sure that when I examine the girl, I don't see any damage done by you guys." Jane looked over at the other woman before sighing.

"Can I just get a bandage?" Jane asked, and Maura nodded, hustling away from the group and into Jane's bathroom, digging. "Janie, what happened here?" Korsak asked, his voice shaking bit by bit. His eyes watching Jane with a sense of protection and hate for Hoyt. The thought of this never ending was a terrifying thought of this happening over and over again, an endless cycle that only seemed to damage Jane Rizzoli more and more. This wasn't just some cop, some detective. This was Jane, this was the small black haired girl that was in the pictures on Frankie's desk. This was the teenager that was shaking at her first piano recital. This was his partner, the dewy eyed, youngest detective on Boston PD. As Korsak looked back at the silent teary eyed woman, he knew that this was apart of Jane now too, no matter how much he wanted it to disappear.

"She...She just showed up..And I..Maura and I were..." She paused and didn't know how to say it, but the bloody hand by her side getting gently pulled snapped her out of her thoughts on how to convey whatever they were to him. "Hold still." Maura asked, wrapping gauze round and round her hand until her hand laid tight and tucked. "You'll need stitches again, but it wont be as bad as last time." Maura continued, her eyes returning back to the guys around her. Frost was searching around for anything important while Frankie escorted the girl out to the patrol car. "What's this?" Frost asked, picking up the nearby phone. 

"I smell lavender and fear." With the start of the video, Maura felt Jane flinch. Hazel eyes swept up Jane's body until she rested on the lips she had kissed not more than an hour ago. In a moment of need, she kissed Jane's cheek, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist to hug her. It was that moment when Jane Rizzoli broke down. Her body shook, a sobbing mess of tears and dried, caked blood. Stronger, toned arms held Maura as kisses peppered up and down her cheek and face. A lithe frame pressed against another, Maura wanting nothing more than to bring Hoyt back once more so she could kill him herself. If she could kill him or erase him from her memories, from the world, their lives would be easier and so would this girl's. 

"We need to watch the video. Jane, Maura, if you want to be alone. We understand." Frost spoke, looking at the two. Korsak nodded, stating he would get cops on the perimeter to keep an eye out. "No. I need to watch. I need to figure this girl out. And what she has to do with me." Jane spoke, her voice shaking against her best efforts. Maura pulled softly away from her, meeting her eyes. The two men nodded, knowing that Jane would force herself through this. There would be a time where she could fully process this, but know she couldn't break anymore than she already was. She washing up on shore, half drowned. But, somehow she needed to pull herself up on shore and stand, before she could shed another tear.

"You don't have to do this Maura." Jane spoke as Maura laid her head against Jane's chest. She could hear the heartbeat, feel the pounding, the throbbing, the hammering constant sound as she swallowed, a gulp. If Jane was having second thoughts about them, then Maura didn't know what she would do. "No, I promised you. This -" She pointed to the two of them, "This would be just what you dreamed of. Of what I want, what I dreamed of. I'm always going to be here." Maura wasn't good with comforting others, but with Jane it came naturally. Mostly due to a want to protect her, want whats best for her, a need to be the best for her. This process was what lead to a sullen look from Jane and then, finally another kiss. It was a short one, one that stopped the world in its tracks, one that made this whole issue seem small. 

It made them feel small. 

The world was a speck, with no importance. Something that could be washed away by the shores of its very ocean. They were a grain of sand and the only thing holding the two to the shore was the kiss before they were washed away. A life saver, a heavenly halo completed around them. Jane felt the softest, pure lips against hers. Pillows, carved from stone and marble, by the finest sculptures. Her body was shaky for a whole other reason and as Jane visibly sighed away, her voice stayed shaky, yet a bit giddy. "Ok..Okay.." She chuckled out of her, and Maura couldn't look happier. 

A smile full of approval and joy stared back at her before the two began to make their way out of Jane's apartment, Frost and Korsak behind them. Truthfully, the two guys didn't really know what to say. The women were lost in their own world, seemingly ignoring the two. Barry was just happy that the two had just finally gotten together, and while Vince was definitely overjoyed for the new couple, it offered up another relatively childish question to the older man, somehow it ending up being spoken out loud.

"Why are all of the people I'm around gay now?" Frost only chuckled and smirked at the sergarnet. "You know that's not how it works."

"Yea, but still. It's just all of you are dating now. Should be a fun pride month though." He responded and Frost let out another loud laugh, a bit of laughter helping extinguish the darker situation that was slowly consuming the team.

The group was escorted down to someplace safe, where they could watch the video and even though Jane hated the thought of Maura being with that girl, she needed to be away from Jane. This left Frost, Korsak, and Rizzoli upstairs, about to watch the video and Maura with Frankie and the girl in the medical examiner's office. It was going to be a long night.

"I smell lavender and fear." The bastard spoke, his homemade video appearing on the screen before the three. He looked disgusting, a monster created from the world around them. He moved very slowly, appearing hurt before his eyes returned to the detectives before him. "Hi Jane. Now, if you're watching this. You've met my girl. Her name is Minerva, but I call her Minnie. Doesn't she look just like you?" He chuckled and the laugh slowly turned into a cough, a disgusting hack that ended with him covering his hand.

Jane flinched when she felt Korsak's hand rub against her shoulder. "Its okay. He's dead." He voice quiet as Hoyt kept speaking. "I've done all the things I've wanted to do to you, to you Jane, with her. It wasn't as fun, but it is very easy to think that she's you, don't you agree?" The camera panned down a few feet away to the passed out girl below. Her body was disheveled, clothes stained and ripped in parts, dirt mixed with blood to create a dark residue on her legs and arms. "I've kept her for a while, which just makes you and Dr. Isles the worst parents in the world." The camera panned back up and faced a pouty Hoyt, his lips in make sadness. 

Jane felt a leap in her heart at the words. 'Parents!?' The word sparked crossed her mind and she couldn't help but almost faint, her palms grew heavy as her chest panted. Her head shook and she cracked her knuckles, turning back up to look at the sick bastard. "You see Janie, she's been so much like you. She plays piano, so beautifully. Look at the hair, the eyes. Oh, you both give the same eyes when you're scared." A smile lit across his face until his hands came into view, a shot was through them, healed. It was after their second encounter. A scaple in one while the other pointed at the screen. "But, what she dosnt have, is your scars. Mm, I love making them. I loved the way that you bleed." He smiled and the camera panned back down as Hoyt walked towards Minnie.

"I'm gonna enjoy making her's too."

With a moment pause, he bent down towards the girl, placing her palms out, she began to wake. Her knees launched up to kick him, but he pressed her down, hard.   
Her body strove to move away, but the scalpel was quicker than she could ever move. The camera panned up to lock eyes with the girl when she screamed, Hoyt was right.

They were Jane's eyes.

"Turn it off Frost..." The light flickered and the screaming stopped in the air with a sullen groan, but not to Jane. It rung in her ears and she snapped her eyes to meet Frost. "I said turn it off!" She yelled, tears in her eyes, bringing her knees up towards her chest. Hair covering her face, Jane felt like a small child once again, scared out of her wits by a monster in her closet. But, this monster wouldn't go away in the light. It followed her, it was a shadow, a hateful, genius, grotesque shadow that wanted nothing more than to finish what he started.

Down in the medical examiner's office, the girl had stopped trying to run away and Maura, not truly knowing how to start a conversation with the girl, let Frankie talk first.

"Hey, what's your name sweetheart?" He asked, kneeling down to meet the girl's eyes. He knew them, it was a spitting image of her older sister. The eyes were the way that she looked when finding out what Tommy had done, a fear for him, a fear for herself, and a fear for her family. "Minerva." She responded, expecting to be smacked, she flinched as Frankie moved to get more comfortable. Maura noted the motion and took out a piece of paper, scribbling down details about the girl as she could.

"And why are you here?" Frankie asked, his eyes looking for her's. "To...To break Jane..." She responded and her body began shaking even more as she spoke. Frankie felt something pull in the bottom of his stomach, it felt forced, the words, almost as if the girl was reciting a script.

"Where are you from?"

"Boston."

"And your full name?"

"Minerva Rizzoli. Th-That's...That is..That's what he told me." 

Maura paused and finally stood, setting down the paper and pencil, she pulled out a swab as well as a kit. "Frankie," She spoke, meeting the girl's eyes. Searching around her nose and eyes, she saw that the bridge of her nose had been broken badly a few times, set back in place by medical hands. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, yet it was slowly fading away. "She appears to be coming down from a high of α-Pyrrolidinopentiophenone." The man sighed and looked at her waiting for a better explanation.

"She appears to be drugged with a modified version of PCP. It creates violent tendencies out of fear and hate. Her systems appear to dissipating, which means that she's just feeling the fear, an exaggerated presence of it. She wont hurt anyone, but she may have a panic attack if she senses any extreme amounts of discomfort." She sighed, and paused, looking up at her. "Keep her mind off of me, while I check and make sure she isn't hurt." 

The younger Rizzoli nodded and tried to meet the younger girl's eyes as Maura lifted up the girl's hair. Her breathing picked up rather quickly as she felt Maura close to her. What she saw made bile rise in her throat, the girl had scars neatly placed across her neck and back. Each neat and precise, knowing that a hand trained like her's did that; Maura felt something break a bit in herself. 

"Hey, over here." Frankie smiled and looked at her. "Hungry? Thirsty?" He asked, searching the room for anything. Seeing Maura's leftover kale chips, he grabbed them. Holding out the bowl to her, the girl watched with caution as he ate one, nudging her to do the same. Gulping it down, Frankie reminded himself to buy Maura some normal food. The girl sighed, Minnie taking one between her fingers as she bit some off. Her stomach growled in the air as she chewed the crisp thoroughly. "She looks just like her, Maur. Its scary." He said, his voice dripping with worry as the girl softly took another chip.

Maura just nodded, trying to ignore the very thought that the woman she loved, 'wait, love?'. She asked herself, finding a hideaway from the girl in front of her by diving into the very process of loving Jane. Sure, she liked her, had a huge crush on her, but love? Was love the word she was looking for in all of this? Maura thought about Jane's smile, the one chiseled out of constellations, her laugh, the one that always lit a smirk across Maura's face. She thought about the bravery, the fearlessness, the humanity that Jane always seemed to exert. She was everything Maura wasn't, she was everything Maura wanted to be. 'Yes, you do love her.' Maura reasoned, smiling for a moment before the reality sunk in.

Her imagination could easily turn this girl into Jane, into caring for a younger version of Jane that had been beaten and only god knows what else. She could see the shadows of a haunted past on the girl's lips and body language. She hoped that she would never see her beloved Jane like this, ever. 

But, it seemed like she already had.

Distracted, Maura went to lift up a bit of her shirt only to get Minerva to pause and look at her. Her arms stretched upwards, expecting it to be ripped off or torn off, but instead Maura lifted it up a bit more to look at her ribs and lower abdomen. Her body seemed to be covered in bruises, harsh hand prints on her hips facing the medical examiner allowed for even Frankie to know what had happened.

"Stay with her, please. I need to go tell Jane." He nodded and Maura was already gone, upstairs in the elevator. Her head was pounding with this thought, the thought of a younger version of the woman she was falling in love with, beaten, hurt, poteinally raped. 

It was making Maura sick.

The medical examiner could feel her heart beat hammering against her ribs as she strived to figure out what would happen to the girl and what would happen to Jane. 'God, Jane.' Maura thought, feeling her hands shaking against each other as the elevator door opened to only see the sense of her worry standing with a thick piece of paper in her good hand. Tears flooded Maura's eyes seeing her love this worried, this distraught, this much in pain. "Maura."

"Jane, we need to talk about her. I found...I found what appears to be a dried white stain on the inside of her skin. She has scars all down her body. She..She's...Frankie says she looks just like you and I'm scared out of my mind...Jane, I see you when I look at her sometimes and I hate seeing you like that..." Maura spewed it all out in a mumble of words and all Jane could do was pull Maura out of the elevator and show the paper to her.

"She should look like me, because according to the state of Massachusetts, we adopted her."

"What?!" Maura spoke, her voice a breathless mess as she leaned down taking the paper with her.

"She's sixteen years old. Ma has a grandchild now at least." Jane spoke, trying to find something good in all of this, but the joke fell flat, ending in Maura only looking at Jane. 

"We both signed it." 

"Yea, it appears she's a Rizzoli-Isles."


End file.
